RPG Campaigns
Forum Role Playing Games (RPGs) became popular at Jac's Army in the ForumSpring era, when the user Draz started up the first campaign Rage of the Beast. Like the Battle Arena before it, the RPG campaigns would prove to revitalize creativity and maintain a fairly active forum. There have been thirty campaigns ran by a handful of users, with stories from various fantasy and sci-fi eras. Listed below is all of the campaigns that have been hosted at Jac's Army. Draz Campaigns Rage of the Beast A sci-fi campaign which takes place on the planet of Amaraha, where an empircal Cyborg race called Cyvex are at war with the indigenous animal humanoids, Hybridz. Strike Force Omega A near future campaign that takes place on Earth. Chronicles a crack military team known as Strike Force Omega, who are tasked with infilrating and destroying the abroad terrorist group known as IFRITT, and dealing with the homeland terrorist group known as the DRA. Classico A medeval campaign set on Earth. The plot for this RPG was to be a quest-based open story format, however the campaign did not develop. Battlescape: Arms Race A mash-up campaign from the Rage of the Beast and Strike Force Omega storylines. An IFRITT damaged Earth is invaded by the Cyvex, and a group of human survivors called Terrans and a race of Hybridz called Vormdraaiers must fight to save Earth. The Heartseekers A sci-fi campaign which takes place on the planet Maat. Chronicles a small group of military recruits that will be trained to be space marines. Diablojac Campaigns The Final Revolutionary A mythic medeval campaign set in the country of Cidoirep. Tells the tale of civil war between King Jack Zeo and Highlord Gabrielo Grey and the adventures of a small group of super powered beings known as the Zodiacs. Minutes to Midnight A near future campaign that takes place on Earth. A terror group called Landslide has procured a nuclear weapon capable of destroying a small country. The U.S. has seven days until the warhead is launched at D.C. and all out nuclear war commenses. Kingdom Come A mythic medeval campaign, a direct sequel to The Final Revolutionary. The country is now at war with a neighboring kingdom, and King Zeo sends in a small group of loyalists to infiltrate the enemy's countryside and slay their king. Wolves of the Sea A medeval pirate campaign set on Earth. Tells the tale of a ship called the The Tenth Circle, and its rag-tag crew of pirate dogs. New World Rising A post-apocalypse campaign set after the events of the Minutes to Midnight campaign. The survivors of humanity band together to try to restart civilization, in a post-nuclear world fraught with mutated creatures and untrustworthy people. Darker Times A Vietnam-era campaign set on Earth. A new unit of conscripted soldiers land in Vietcong and must fight in the most controversial war in United States history. Dark. Campaigns Civil Living A near future campaign set on Earth. Tells the different stories of recruits to gangs in the largest city in the world, Livic, as tension rises between city government and the large gangs to the point of a city-wide war on crime known as The Livic Conflict. 3 Days An experimental campaign set on Earth. A rip in the fabric of reality smashes timelines from the past, present, and future into one thread. A small group must venture to kill the men who disrupted space/time and set the timelines back to normal before reality collapses in three days. Post-Conflict A near future campaign set after the events of Civil Living. The city has been rebuilt after its destruction, and new gangs and plots emerge in the growing metropolis. When Gods Were Men A mutant sci-fi campaign set on Earth in a city called Arpus. Superhumans called Neoborns have formed clubs to push their own agendas, and their clashing ideals could lead to a downward spiral between these veritable Gods and the rest of humanity. Lio Campaigns Mark of the Wild Braaaaaains A zombie apocalypse campaign set on Earth. A group of people on the Montana/Idaho border must band together to survive the onset of a zombie plague. Vaunt Campaigns Sanctuary A medeval campaign set on the island of Mia. Tells the story of four countries on the island and their struggle for power. Number 1 A medeval campaign set in feudal Japan. Fighters from dojos all across Japan seek out the power of ten ancient headbands worn by immortal, legendary warriors. The story tells the life of a small group of people from a dojo seeking the power of the headbands. Last Man Standing A modern age campaign set on Earth. A young group of people are kidnapped by a group called the Death Watchers, who maroon the group on an island where they will be forced to fight to the last man. The Gathering Storm A medeval ninja campaign set on Earth. Tells the tale of a small group of ninjas. The Underground A modern age campaign set on Earth. Two former rival gangs, the Mafia and Triads, band together to put a stop to a greater gang threat: Les Soldats. Zeffervelli Campaigns Schism A space sci-fi campaign set on a ship called In Great Haste. Tells the missions of the military crew on the In Great Haste, as they try to keep order among the human colonies across the cosmos. Promyvion A mythic medeval campaign set in the land called Promyvion. A race of called the Beastmen rage war against an alliance of Humans, Elves, and Halfings as they struggle to save their lands and people. Ancient Prophecies A mythic medeval campaign set on Earth. A two elven clans named Mirranwyn and Rinahnwyn wage war against each other, all while trying to fulfill their own prophecies. Silent Edge A mythic sci-fi campaign set in the nation of Urhgan. Tells of the rising tension between Urhgan and the neighboring country Aomori, where war seems inevitable. Eternal Devastation A mythic medeval campaign tentatively set on Earth. Other Campaigns IceWind Dale: Trace of the Damned A mythic medeval campaign set in the world called Icewind Dale. Chronicles the quest of a small group of people living in Easthaven. The Forgotten City A mutant sci-fi campaign set on Earth. Takes place in the city of Jord, Nan, where super-powered humans named Jinteki live amongst the non-mutated human population. The 10 Dragons A mythic campaign tentatively set on Earth. A group of people from a different dimension train and use dragons.